Baby Ways
by FaberryFanfictionLover
Summary: Rachel and her fathers are in a car crash. Rachel's fathers die, and Rachel gets brain damage. It is up to Quinn to help out Rachel in all her times of need.
1. Chapter 1

Rachel yawned from the backseat, stretching out her long, shaved legs, and shook her ponytail clad hair. She blinked a few times before giving a very toothy grin smilling up to the woman driving the van. She kicked her legs happily, giggling giddily.

"Hey, baby!" Quinn said, looking into the rearview mirror to see her little girl awake. "You must of been tired, baby. You slept the whole way home!" They had been driving home from New York, finally pulling up to Quinn's house and seeing their mom waving through the windows. Quinn opened the door to reveal her little girl in her car seat. Quinn undid the straps and picked up Rachel, sitting her on her hip as she closed and locked the van. Quinn's mom opened the door and hugged Quinn.

"Let me take her; you go get some sleep," she told Quinn patting her back before taking the baby into her arms. "Oh, baby's got a stinky! Let's get you changed!" She spoke to Rachel in baby talk, bouncing her on her hip and carrying her to the big nursery.

* * *

><p><em>"Mr. Shuester! My dads are going to drive me to nationals instead of taking the bus considering I always get motion sickness and I'd rather be in the comfort of their car," Rachel said to the tall man as everyone boarded the bus.<em>

_"That's fine, Rachel! Have a safe trip!" He said, patting her back and ushering her into her fathers car. _

_*A few hours later*_

_"Daddy, are we almost there? I don't feel so well!" Rachel said, before hurling into the bucket placed to her right._

_"Almost there, Rachel," Rachel's daddy said. "Don't worry!"_

_"I'm not, daddy-AHH!" Rachel screamed the last part as another car collided with theres. The metal of the car surrounded their bodies, making a perfect foam shape. A bystander called 911 quickly._

* * *

><p><em>"Quinn Fabray?" The doctor said, walking into the waiting room.<em>

_"Yes," She said, standing up. She wanted to know if her girlfriend and fathers were safe. "Are their any news?"_

_"Yes, Mike and Larry Berry have died. They lost too much blood. But Rachel, well. I'd better just show you." He said, leading Quinn into a hospital room where she saw her girlfriend lay pale and in a diaper, kicking her legs. _

_"What did you do to her?" Quinn yelled._

_"She has brain damage; the impact of the car hit her head too hard. She thinks she's a baby, from what we understand." The doctor said, patting Quinn's shoulder before exiting the room._

_"Oh, baby! No!" She said, crying in her seat as she sat down on the chair placed next to the bed. "What am I going to do?" Rachel began to bawl, most likely because of her diaper. Quinn could smell it from here. "Oh, baby, no don't cry!" Quinn picked her up and tried to bounce her to sleep. It worked and Rachel was soon asleep in her arms._

* * *

><p>Quinn had woken up in a cold sweat. She had been dreaming about the day her girlfriend turn into a baby again. She had taken in Rachel, adopted her, even if they were only both 17. It had been a few months since the day she became a mother to Rachel, but she still loved her girlfriend the same.<p>

"Mom?" Quinn asked, peaking open her door only to have her mother come to the door with Rachel in her arms. Rachel's head was placed on her mother's shoulder, obviously taking a nap.

"Shhh, I just got her to sleep," Judy Fabray said, rocking Rachel up and down on her hip. A pacifier was graced upon Rachel's lips, with her hair in pigtails and shirt covering her top. All she had aross her butt and bottom was a diaper.

"Let me take her. I want some time to take care of my baby," Quinn said, a smile on her lips as she took Rachel from her mother and started bouncing her up and down. Quinn placed Rachel on top of her stomach as she layed on the couch, watching her little girl suck on her pacifier. She waited and waited until she woke up but she never did. Finally, two hours had paced with Quinn just starring at Rachel's small figure until finally she placed her in her playpen to go fetch a bottle. Rachel's feeding time was coming up in ten minutes and her little girl would be fairly hungry. She heated up the bottle, and carried it over, picking up Rachel. Rachel began to cry at the sudden movement.

"Oh, here you go baby," She gently placed the nipple of the bottle in Rachel's mouth as she started to suck away. Soon, Rachel's dinner was finished and Quinn started to burp her over her shoulder with the cloth on her shoulder. Rachel let out a few tiny burps, but that wasn't enough.

"Come on, baby. You drank 3 bottles worth. You gotta have a big one in there," Quinn bounced her up and down, patting her bag trying to let a burp out. Rachel began to bawl and kick her legs furiously, which were resting on Quinn's knees. Quinn knew this meant her tummy was tired, and wanted a burp or needed resting time. Quinn put Rachel in her playpen. She put on a baby einstein DVD to help Rachel stop crying, before jumping into the playpen with her little girl. She turned her back towards the TV and started burping Rachel again, but Rachel's head was turned towards the TV so she could still have fun and be eduacted. Soon, a big burp escaped the little girls lips.

"Good girl!" Quinn said, patting Rachel's back for one last measure incase another burp wanted to escape. She layed Rachel on the ground, as she rolled around having fun like the baby she had become. She fell asleep to the sound of the DVD turning off. Quinn picked her up, carrying her into the nursery. She gently placed the baby in the crib, tucking her with a blanket to keep her warm, and turned off the lights. She climbed in the bed in the room adjacent to the nursery, letting her hear Rachel's bawls incase her little girl needed a diaper change, feeding, or pacifier.


	2. Chapter 2

To the person who asked about the regression, Rachel has the mind of a 4/5 month year old. Around that age. And she has no control over bowels/bladder, but she's still the same height/weight as she was before, so basically her 17 year old body.

* * *

><p>Quinn had just fallen to sleep, after a long warm shower. Her hair was dripping onto her night shirt and shorts, still sobbing wet. She let her eyes shut, wondering off onto counting sheep. That was until a piercing cry sounded from the nursery. Quinn jumped as fast as she could, running to the nursery. She quickly turned on the light next to the door to see her baby girl crying her lungs and heart out.<p>

"Baby, please," Quinn said, picking her up. She started to bounce her and rub circles on her back. "Not tonight. We've got huge glee rehearsal tomorrow! And both of us need a big sleep! Our invitational is coming up soon, baby. I need you to be a big girl." Quinn spoke, trying to give her a pep talk but it wasn't working. "Come on, baby. You wanna see uncle Pucky and Aunty Mercedes tomorrow, right? Ya gotta sleep, baby!"

Rachel wasn't having any of it. She was kicking her legs as furiously as she could in Quinn's grip, and screaming at the top of her lungs. Quinn tried her best, but her little girl refused to calm.

"Mom!" Quinn yelled, sending Judy flying into the room. "She won't calm down! I've already tried rocking her and talking to her, I just changed and fed her before I climbed into bed, she won't stop crying!"

"Okay, first. Quinn, you need to calm down. Babies can sense when their mother is stressed, so take in a deep breathe," Judy tried to yell over Rachel's loud screams. Quinn enhaled deeply and Judy could see her visibly relax. She could not say the same for Rachel.

"Okay, two. Where's her pacifier and teddy?" Judy said, starting to search around for the items.

"Her pacifier is downstairs and her teddy is in the diaper bag I packed for glee tomorrow," Quinn spoke, still rocking Rachel in her arms. Rachel starting screaming up an octave higher as Judy raced downstairs to get her pacifier to keep the little girl's mouth occupied.

"Come on, baby. Please stop crying for mommy!" Quinn said a little too desperately. Rachel continued bawling and kicking her legs. Judy stormed into the room and put the pacifier in Rachel's mouth. She started to suck on it, but continued with pleading eyes and Quinn. "I'm sorry, baby. I don't know what else you want!"

Judy returned with the diaper bag in hand and took out Rachel's purple teddy bear and handed it to her as Quinn laid her down in the crib. The little girl was asleep in seconds as Quinn and her mother walked out of her room.

"We make a great team don't we?" Quinn asked turning to her mother.

"We sure do," Judy said, hugging her daughter before walking into her own bedroom.

* * *

><p>"Sorry I'm late!" Quinn said, running through the auditorium door with a sleeping Rachel on one hip and carrying her portable play pen, diaper bag, and a blanket. "She wanted to be fussy this morning."<p>

"Let me help you with her," Mercedes said running up to Quinn to take Rachel into her arms. Mercedes bounced her on her hips a few times before Rachel woke up, with her pacifier in her mouth. "Aww, don't worry Rachy. Aunty Mercedes is here, you can go back to sleep." But Quinn knew Rachel wouldn't. She loved the glee club as her aunts and uncles, plus it was almost her feeding time. Quinn set up the contraption that was the play pen and put the blanket on the ground so rachel wouldn't be sitting on the hard wood.

"Mercedes, can I have her back? It's her feeding time," Quinn said, taking Rachel back into her arms. She grabbed a bottle from the diaper bag and slipped it into Rachel's mouth while sitting down on one of the seats in the audience. "You guys go ahead and start without me, this is going to take awhile..." Quinn said, looking down at her baby.

"Okay, don't be too long!" Mr. Shuester said, patting her on the back before running on the stage to teach the rest of the glee club some new coreography. Quinn continued to bottle feed Rachel moving her left leg up and down so that Rachel could have some fun while she ate. Rachel suddenly stopped sucking and looked up to Rachel with sad eyes about to let out a screech.

"Rachel, baby? What's wrong, sweetie?" Quinn furried her brows. Rachel let out a huge cry after spitting the bottle out of her mouth. Quinn's eyes went wide as she realized the glee club could see what she was doing. "I'm sorry!" she yelled to the group on the stage. "I'm going to go get her calmed down!" Quinn picked up the diaper bag and carried Rachel outside the doors and into the hallway. She rocked her back and forth a few times, before switching to her hip and bouncing her up and down. Rachel would not calm.

"Come on, sweetie. You barely drank half your baba; I know you want more than that," She said, still bouncing her on her hip but Rachel's cries did not stop. She moved so Rachel's head was hanging over her left shoulder and her legs wrapped around her waist. She patted her back, trying to get a burp out. "Come on, baby. I know you have one in there." Rachel burped loudly, but it wasn't just a burp that escaped her mouth. Spit up almost came out, and a heck of a lot of it. A tiny dot of it got on the burping cloth Quinn had on her shoulder, but most of it dripped down Quinn's back. Quinn realized what was going when she felt the undigested formula going down her back. She picked up Rachel on her hip, and ran to her gym locker before changing into her gym clothes. She wiped the spit up off Rachel's lips and mouth, and walked back into the auditorium.

"I'm sorry it took so long! She decided to spit up on me," Quinn said, placing Rachel in the playpen before climbing on stage.

"That's alright, Quinn. Now, let's help you learn this coreography!" Mr. Shuester said smiling at her. Rachel had begun crying again 30 so minutes later. Quinn ran to see what was wrong. She picked her up and rocked her, and Rachel stopped crying.

"You guys, I should probably go and get her settled down in a nap at home. I'm sorry," She said, picking up the blanket and playpen.

"See you on Monday, Quinn!" Mr. Shuester called as Quinn closed the door to the auditorium.

"Why you so fussy today baby? You want sleepy time?" She said to Rachel, bouncing her up and down, placing her pacifier in her mouth. She enclosed Rachel into car seat and drove home.

They got home around 2 o clock. Quinn changed Rachel's diaper quickly and put her in her crib. Quinn took a quick cat nap too, but she knew RAchel would be awake soon so she got up and collected herself before Rachel started to cry again. Saturdays were Quinn's kissy play time with Rachel. She took Rachel and placed her on Quinn's bed. She blew into Rachel's stomach and Rachel smiled, kicking her legs. She tickled Rachel, and continued kissing her stomach. Quinn sang to her, and she fell asleep for the night. Quinn placed her in the crib before taking a shower and going to sleep. Today had been a long, long day.


	3. Chapter 3

You guys, seriously. Do you know how many reviews i got about quinn not being able to carry her. obviously she would be able to, and mercedes and quinn's mom included, because rachel is so much smaller than everybody. did you see them lined up in time warp? did you see how short rachel is? please don't hate. if you don't like this type of story, don't read.

* * *

><p>It was a Sunday when Quinn woke up. Usually she woke up to Rachel's crying, but there was no sign of it at all.<p>

She got up and started walking to the nursery. She saw Rachel with her hair sprayed across the crib mattress, silenting sucking on her pacifier. She was obviously still asleep, which was rare on any day. She decided to wake up Rachel, because she'd need to feed her soon anyways. And she wanted to see if Rachel was devoloping into a baby, not newborn. In this case, she'd go to the doctor to see progress. She picked up Rachel, changed her diaper quickly, and carried her to the kitchen. She placed her in a high chair. If she was still a newborn, this wouldn't go well. She eased the pacifier out of Rachel's mouth as Rachel cried, kicking her feet.

"Shh, baby, it's okay," Quinn eased the bottle into her lips, trying to wrap rachel's fragile hands around it. Quinn let go of the bottle, and it dropped. The top came off, releasing all the formula onto Rachel's diaper, making it very soggy. Rachel began crying again, so Quinn picked her up and changed her diaper. She put rachel back into the high chair. She took out a can of mushed peas. She took the tiny baby spoon, dipping it into the jar. She slipped into Rachel's mouth, but Rachel wouldn't swallow. Once the spoon touched her lips, Rachel began crying again. Quinn came to the conclusion that Rachel was still a newborn. "Shh, baby. It's all okay!" She got up, picking up Rachel, and getting a new bottle to feed her.

Once Rachel was done, Quinn burped her over her shoulder. Rachel clinged onto Rachel still though, yanking at the top of her shirt like she was having fun. "You like my shirt baby girl?" She asked, smiling at her. The shirt said "New Directions" in catchup font and ice blue coloring. All the new directions wore them once in a while as pajama shirts, or when they went to perform outside competition. Rachel surely loved it. Quinn's phone suddenly rang. She placed Rachel in the playpen, putting her pacifier in her mouth, then grabbed the phone.

"Fabray residents, how may I help you?" She spoke into the phone.

"Q, where the hell are you? Glee club party started an hour ago. We want to see Berry!" Santana said into the phone.

"I totally forgot! Shit, hold on! I'll be there in 20 minutes. And San, you already know. She's a Fabray now," Quinn said, mentally rolling her eyes while talking into the phone.

"Whatever. You better be here soon. We want to see her!" Santana said before hanging up.

"Come on, sweetie. Let's go," she said, picking up Rachel and carrying her into the nursery. She put a diaper with hearts on her, a yellow little sundress, and some booties. She carried her to the van, putting her in the carseat. She gave Rachel her pacifier again, and her purple teddy. She arrived at Santana's house less than 20 minutes later.

"You're late," Santana said, walking to her van.

"Well, I'm sorry. I had to test and see if she was developing or not. She's still a newborn, though," Quinn said, undoing the straps of the carseat.

"Here, I'll pick up Racchy, you just go get her playpen and whatever else you brought with her," Santana said, pushing Quinn to the back of the car before making cooing sounds at Rachel and picking her up. Rachel began kicking her legs and cooing back.

Santana and Quinn walked into the house to see the whole glee club.

"Racchy!" Brittany said loudly, running to pick her up in her arms. Santana passed her off to the blonde. When Brittany had Rachel in her arms, she started bouncing her. Quinn set up her playpen and portable changing station, just in case. Brittany set Rachel in the playpen, as Quinn got out a baby DVD.

"Is it okay if I put this in for her?" Quinn asked.

"Sure, go ahead. Whatever makes the little squirt happy," Santana said, nodding. Quinn put the DVD in the player, starting it so Rachel could watch.

"So how's she been developing?" Puck asked, taking a sip of his coke.

"She hasn't been. I took her monthly test for her, and she hasn't improved at all. You know, trying to get her to hold her bottle, sit in a high chair, feed her mushed peas. She just cried the whole time," Quinn said, shaking her head looking at her baby girl. "I feel so bad for her. It's like Rachel's never coming back."

"It must be hard for you," Tina said, sadly. "She was your girlfriend, you guys were in love. Then this happened, and you were forced to become her mother."

"It gets tough at times, but I still love her the same," quinn sighed happily. "She'll always be my first love. And I still kiss her all the time. I'd love to have sex-"

"WOW! WOW! WOW!" Finn said, plugging his years. "Please do not continue that sentence! Too much info!"

"God, never mind." Quinn said. Rachel spit out her pacifier and started crying. Quinn rushed up to her, pausing the dvd. She checked her diaper, wet. She moved her to the diaper station, taking it off, throwing in a bag before cleaning her bottom and butt and placing a new one on her. She ran to the trash can outside Santana's house and picked up her baby girl and put her into the playpen.

"That was fast," Mike said, confused.

"Please, I've been taking care of her like this for six months. I know how to change her diaper!" Quinn said, giggling at his antics.


	4. Chapter 4

Seriously, stop with the hate about quinn not being able to carry rachel. it's called FANFICTION for a reason. Fan-a person who likes something. Fiction-NOT REAL. deal with it. if i get a few more reviews saying she can't carry her, this stories getting deleted!

Also, there is no Beth in my story. Quinn never got pregnant.

* * *

><p>Quinn woke up again on a Monday. Rachel wasn't crying, but she decided to check on her anyways. She walked into the nursery, scratching her head when she saw her baby girl wasn't in her crib. She walked into the kitchen to see her mom feeding Rachel a bottle.<p>

"Morning sweetie," Judy said looking up to see her daughter walk into the kitchen in her sweats and new directions t-shirt.

"Did she start crying earlier? I didn't even hear her," Quinn said, yawning tiredly.

"No, I just woke up early and went in her room to see if she needed a change-which she did-so I just decided to feed her," Judy smiled looking down at Rachel. She was like the granddaughter she always wanted.

"Well, if you give her to me I can finish off her feed, and you can get ready for work. Shelby agreed to babysit her this week so I don't have to drop her off at Ms. Pillsbury's room again," Quinn sighed. Emma loved Rachel in her room, but when it came to the diapers...not Emma's strong point.

"You better get ready then. Just put her in the playpen," Judy said, finished Rachel's feeding. Quinn slipped Rachel's pacifier in her mouth, placing her gently in the playpen, not bothering to lock it since she'd only be a few feet away while getting ready.

"Bye sweetie," Judy said, placing her coat on and leaving the house. Quinn waved after her, going to the bathroom to brush out her hair and apply some make-up.

Quinn later emerged from her room fully dressed and ready for her day. She placed the diaper bag over her shoulder, going to the playpen to pick up her baby girl but she wasn't there. Quinn had a mini panic attack. Where could you little girl have gone? That is until she looked to her right and saw her little girl on her knees and wobbly hands attempting to continuing crawling.

"Rachel!" Quinn screamed happily. She ran to the another part of the room, getting down on her own knees attempting to encourage her little girl to continue crawling. Rachel's hands were very shaky, considering this was the first time she as crawling, and she fell flat on her stomach, knees still scrunched up. She started crying which caused her pacifier to be spit out. Quinn ran over quickly, scooping up her girl and boucning her on her hip. "Shh, baby. It's alright," she said. She placed Rachel's pacifier back in her mouth and Rachel sucked on it. She layed Rachel down on the couch, kissing her knees or "boo-boos" and then scooped her up again and headed for the door.

Quinn arrived at Shelby's in no time. Shelby babysat Rachel a lot, so she turned her guest room into a nursery. She handed Rachel to Shelby.

"So, she tried to crawl this morning so keep her in her playpen if your eyesight isn't on her at ALL times. She's had one feed and one change this morning, so she'll probably be hungry around an hour or so then need a change a few minutes after that," she said, about to leave while Shelby bounced her on her hip. Shelby may be her birth mom, but now she was Rachel's grandma.

At the sight of Quinn about to leave, Rachel's bawls returned. She hated seeing Quinn leave for her classes, and it happened almost everyday whether she was being dropped off at Emma's, Shelby's, or anyplace else.

"Come on, baby girl. Not today," Quinn said, looking at the clock on her cell phone, noticing that if she didn't leave soon she'd be late for glee club. She quickly kissed Rachel's cheeks and shuffled out the door.

Later that day, Quinn and Rachel were at home again because the school day was over. Quinn was still encouraging Rachel to crawl to her, but everytime she got about halfway she'd fall.

"Mom!" Quinn yelled through the house.

"What, Quinn?" Her mom said, entering the room.

"She keeps falling," Quinn said, running to Rachel to kiss her and carry her to the starting spot.

"Maybe you should do something to encourage her more. Like holding her bottle so she can be fed when she gets to you. Here, I'll go fetch one," Judy said, running to the kitchen, grabbing the bottle, and returning to the living room. She handed it to Quinn and got behind Rachel, patting the back of her diaper in support while helping the little girl up on her hands and knees, giving her a tiny shove that wouldn't hurt her. Rachel saw the bottle in Quinn's hands, and she sped through shakily past halfway. She was a few feet from Quinn when she almost fell again. But she didn't. Her right leg kept walking and she easily crawled to Quinn.

"Mom! She just crawled to me!" Quinn said, slipping the bottle into Rachel's mouth and positioning her for a feed. "She's developing! I've got to call her doctor!" Quinn squealed happily.

"Good job, Quinn. I'll get you the phone but you continue feeding her. Okay?" Judy said, smililng down at her daughter and granddaughter.

"Yes, mom," Quinn said, smiling down at Rachel.


	5. Chapter 5

thanks for the support but i still go haters. :P

* * *

><p>"Come on Rachel, come to mommy!" Quinn said in a sweet baby talk voice while motioning Rachel to crawl to her. Unfortunately, Rachel had only crawled to her one time, and one time only. She was regressing back to a newborn again. Rachel was on the other side of the living room, intensly watching the baby einstein dvd quinn had put in for her. "Come here, rachel," Quinn said, scooping her in her arms. "We gotta go see your Aunties and Uncles!" She took her to the nursery, got her dressed, and walked out the door to the van.<p>

They drove to Mr. Shuester's house, for a pre-regionals celebration and song set-list nomination party. She walked in late, as usual, with Rachel, play pen, and her diaper bag in her arms.

"Sorry I'm-" Before Quinn could finish her sentence, Santana ran squeeling up to her.

"Late, we get it. Now let me hold her!" Santana said, taking Rachel into her arms and bouncing her up and down. "She's gotten smaller, how's that even possible?"

"San, all she eats is formula. No solids, so she's been losing weight," Quinn said, tickling her baby's stomach before setting up the play pen, portable changing mat, and put the diaper bag off to the side. "You can put her in the play pen now."

"Not happening. I'm gonna hold her," Santana said, bouncing her up and down before returning into the living room where the rest of the gleeks and Mr. Shuester sat.

"Ok guys, any songs you want to sing at regionals?" Mr. Shuester said, clapping his hands together once before cutting up the pizza and passing out a piece to each student.

"I think we should sing a song for Rachel," Santana said, bouncing the squeeling girl on her hip. A toothy smile was on her face as Santana continued to coo to her.

"That's a great idea. Any song suggestions?" Mr. Shuester said looking around.

"We could sing The Duck Song," Mike suggested. "She always likes that when I sing that to her."

"Isn't that a song by like Bryant Oden?" Tina asked, looking at her boyfriend. "We'd get laughed off the stage!"

"Ok, so no Bryant Oden," Mr. Shuester said, taking a bite of his own pizza. "Any other suggestions?"

"She likes Justin Bieber," Sam interjected. "When I sang her Never Say Never she squeeled the whole time through it."

"Sam, that wasn't squeeling. She was crying," Quinn said rolling her eyes.

"There's always good old classic It's Tricky," Puck said nodding his head.

"No rap, she hates rap," Quinn said, shaking her head.

"Well, what do you suggest Quinn? You are her caretaker, after all," Mr. Shuester said, looking at the blonde who was sitting next to a confused Brittany on the couch.

"She really likes Adele," Quinn said, looking at her baby. "Her favorite is Chasing Pavements."

"There we have it," Mr. Shuester said. "Adele is classic gold. She's appropriate, and your voices would sound great with it. So we'll start out with Chasing Pavements, go into Rolling in the Deep, then a mash-up of Set Fire to Rain and Turning Tables. Sound good guys?"

"That sounds great!" Finn said. He high-fived Puck and then took another piece of pizza.

"That sounds good Rachhy?" Santana asked, tickling her tummy. "There's a fire starting in my heart," Santana started singing and Rachel kicked her legs.

"She likes it," Quinn said, nodding. "Now, if you excuse me, somebody needs a change."

"Oh, sorry," Brittany said, looking down in shame. "I didn't know that I wore this cheerio uniform yesterday. I get them confused because they look alike."

"Don't worry, Brit," Quinn said, patting the girls back before taking Rachel in her arms. "I was talking about Rachel."


	6. Chapter 6

i've been dreaming about this chapter for a long time, so hope you like it. i'll only have 1 or 2 more chapters after this.

* * *

><p>The glee club had placed first at regionals with their Adele mash-up and Rachel had been squealing the whole time behind stage while Mr. Shuester held her and bounced her on the sidelines. Now, the glee club was boarding the bus to nationals.<p>

"Come on sweetie," Quinn said, scooping Rachel off the glee club floor while Santana carried the play pen and Brittany carried the diaper bag. They placed Rachel's baby items in the back of the bus, an exception of Brittany who put the diaper bag next to Quinn, while getting ready for the bus to go. Quinn settled into a seat with Rachel in her lap. She picked one of the bottles out of the bag and put it into Rachel's mouth as she started to suck on it.

"Okay, we're going to be at the hotel in a few hours. Feel free to sleep if you want, maybe give Quinn a rest and take care of Rachel," Mr. Shuester laughed as everyone else did along with him. "Anything as long as you keep it PG. That means you, Santana and Brittany. No having bus sex again!"

"We'll behave, Mr. Shuester," Santana said, looking down at her feet while Brittany blushed right next to her.

"Good. Now let's head to New York!"

A few hours later they were all checked into the hotel. It was almost 11 PM at night and all the girls started playing truth or dare. Quinn was still taking care of Rachel.

"Can I join in guys?" Quinn asked, rocking Rachel into her arms.

"Sure! Ok, Brit," Mercedes said, turning to the blonde giggly girl. "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare!" Brittany said, clapping her hands.

"I have one for you," Quinn said, smiling happily. "I dare you to take care of Rachel while I get some sleep!"

"Wait-wow! You want Brittany taking care of her?" Santana yelled.

"Yeah, that's right. Bad idea! Ok, I dare you to umm kiss Santana or something," Quinn nodded. Brittany leaned in to take a hot kiss to Santana's lips as Quinn covered her and Rachel's eyes.

"Ok," Tina said. "Santana. Dare?"

"Hell yeah!" She yelled.

"I dare you to take care of Rachel," Quinn giggled handing the squirming girl over to her. "And I'm guessing by the squirming that she's a bit dirty down there, so good luck!" Quinn giggled, moving to the other room to go to sleep.

"Damn it, Fabray!" Santana yelled before Quinn fell asleep.

The next day was the competition. Quinn was freaking out.

"I can't do this, Santana!" Quinn yelled backstage. The rest of the club was in the hallway about to enter stage. Rachel was in her play pen chewing on her finger.

"Yes, you can. Don't owrry," Santana patted Quinn's back.

"No, I can't. Not without Rachel. This was her dream, not mine! I only ever joined glee because of her, and we're in New York now! I can't do it without her," Quinn said, letting the tears fall freely.

"Quinn, you've got to do this. For Rachel," Santana said, tightening quinn's bunn and taking a tissue to wipe the tears.

"Alright," Quinn said nodding. "But I miss her so much. I love her. She'll always be my endless love," Quinn said smiling as she went to go get Rachel out of the crib. Rachel was looking around the room curiously with sad eyes. "What's wrong, baby?" Quinn said, going down on her hands and knees to comfort the girl. "You want your paci?" She inserted the rubber nipple into the girls mouth but she didnt suck. "Thats odd. Rachel loves her pacifier." Quinn said, looking up at Rachel.

"Huh. Little squirt must be out of it today," Santana said, nodding. "You get the play pen, I'll get racchy."

Soon they were on stage. But Rachel was in her playpen wondering what the heck was going on. "Why are they treating me like a baby?" Rachel thought. She looked down at her hands and her stomach. "Thats really odd. I lost weight. And why am I wearing a onesie? Only babies wear those! And why am I wearing a diaper?" Soon Quinn was back off stage and had Rachel in her arms.

"Hey baby, did you like it?" Quinn said placing Rachel on her back as she tickled her belly. "That's odd, you always squeal when I tickle your tummy. Let's see what's wrong." Quinn started inspecting the girls body. "Awww that's it. Babys got a stinky! Let's get you changed!" Quinn placed her down on the changing mat, getting the powder and new diaper out of the diaper bag while taking the old used one off and putting it in a plastic target bag. Rachel reached up to take the pacifier out of her mouth.

"Quinn, may I ask why you're changing me into a diaper?" Rachel asked, confused. Quinn looked up, looked all around. She thought she heard rachel's voice. She looked at her baby girl, holding her pacifier in her hands with her body held up supported by her elbows.

"Rachel?" Quinn asked, touching her knee.

"Quinn, what's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost," Rachel said, with an eyebrow quirked up.

"Oh my god! RACHEL!" She yelled, picking her girlfriend off the ground, twirling her around while kissing her passionately.

"Quinn," Rachel said between kisses. "As much as I love having sex with you, I'm half naked and the rest of the glee club is in the next room over"

"oh, right," Quinn giggled. "I don't have any underwear for you. Would you mind wearing the diaper?"

"Sure, whatever. Just tell me what's going on!"


	7. Chapter 7

"Okay, now Rachel," Quinn said, taping the final part of the diaper up. "I want you to sit down in the corner over there, and I'll tell you what happened. But first, I need to ask you a few questions." She took Rachel's hands and pulled the girl up, who walked (more like waddled with the diaper on) over to the chair as Quinn shut the door so the glee club couldn't hear.

"Now, what's your name?" Quinn asked, walking back and forth.

"Quinn, this is ridiculous. You know my name!" Rachel said, crossing her arms.

"Say your name," Quinn said, still walking.

"Rachel Barbra Berry," Rachel said, leaning back on the brown fluffy chair.

"Good. Now, what do you last remember before I was babying you," Quinn asked.

"What do you mean? We're at nationals Quinn! You were on the bus ride, I was in my father's car. I puked in the backseat then went to sleep and had a terrible nightmare that my father's and me were in a car crash. I must have went unconcious, but now we're here!" Rachel smiled.

"Rach, what year do you think it is?" Quinn asked, closing here eyes sadly at thought that Rachel thought they were still in last year.

"2011, why?" Rachel said, knitting her eyebrows in confusion.

"Rachel, I want you to bare with me when I tell you what happened. Ok? No talking, just sit there and listen, understand?" Quinn said, letting tears start to fall.

"Of course," Rachel said, stroking Quinn's face as she came to sit next to her.

"So, you went with your fathers in their car while I went on the bus with the rest of the club. You and your fathers, you were really in a car accident. It wasn't a dream. The hospital called Mr. Shuester, and me and him went to the hospital where you were be taken care of. Your fathers died minutes after we got there from loss of blood," Quinn said, hearing Rachel gasp at her fathers dying. She could see tears start to form and the sound of a heartbreak. "You, you had brain damage. When you woke up, you thought you were a newborn. I walked into the room and you were pale, but you had a diaper on and you were kicking your legs in the air like there was no tomorrow, just like a baby. So, I adopted you. I wasn't going to let my girlfriend be put in a freaky orphanage for brain-damaged people. I took you in, got all the adult baby things online like your diapers, and your crib. You should see your room back home, baby paradise," Quinn took a moment to laugh. "It's been a year, you've lost a year of your life playing baby. Which reminds me, I need to call your pedeatriscian and tell him your back to normal. We'll have to set up an appointment to get you checked out and clarifyed that your ok!"

"That really happened?" Rachel asked in a teary, shaky voice. Tears were flowing freely down her face.

"Yes, oh baby," Quinn took Rachel into a hug a squeezed a tight reasurance before taking her into a hot kiss. "So, when we get back to Lima, we'll get you checked out, take you out of my name as my child, and get married," she said between kisses.

"Married?" Rachel asked, letting out of the kiss.

"Yes, will you Rachel Barbra Berry be my wife?" Quinn asked, going down on one knee.

"Oh my god! YES!" Rachel squeeled, but Quinn put her hand over her mouth.

"We have to be quiet. The club doesn't know your back yet!" Quinn said in a hushed voice. "Let's play a prank on them!"

"What kind of prank?" Rachel asked.

"Well, they still think your a newborn! I can be like, hey guys, she's developing! And you can crawl into me with your pacifier-"

"Okay, can we agree not to call it MY pacifier. Just THE pacifier!" Rachel interupted.

"Ok, sure. So you'll crawl in with the pacifier in your mouth having a good jim dandy time, and crawl up to me. And I'll be like SEE? And then you can get up on your legs and take out the pacifier and be all 'hey guys'. Then they'll probably scream and hug you. They really love baby Rachhy," Quinn giggled. "Ready?" Rachel nodded, getting down on her hands and knees, inserting the pacifier into her mouth as Quinn opened the door.

"Hey! I have to show you guys something!" Quinn said, walking into the room.

"Is it another one of Rachel's dirty diapers?" Puck said in disgust. "I understand, when we have glee sleepovers at your house, I can't just leave my underwear all over the place and expect your ma to clean it up. I got that, you don't need to show me another one of her diapers!"

"It's not that Puck! It's-"

"Don't tell me she chewed through her pacifier again! Girl may got some adult teeth, but she needs to learn to use her pacifier right!" Mercedes said, interupting Quinn.

"No, trust me! It's much more amazing than all of that! Look!" Quinn yelled, pointing at Rachel as she crawled into the room, going right towards Santana.

"Oh! Little squirt!" Santana yelled, picking up Rachel. Santana stood and started rocking her on her hip. "You crawled to your Aunty San! What a good girl!"

"Now, if you could let me have her, I'd show you what else she's been developing!" Santana passed Rachel off to Quinn, who put her on the ground. She took the pacifier out of her mouth, and held out her hand so that the girl could stand on her own two legs.

"Hey guys!" Rachel said, waving her hand then looked down at her nails. The club was in shock. The two girls had just pranked them.

"Oh my god! Rachel!" Mike yelled, picking her up and and spinning her around. "Where have you been?"

"Apparently trapped in babyland in my brain!" Rachel giggled. "Now, what embrassing things did I do in front of you guys? This is the only time we talk about them, and then we forget the whole thing happened!"

"I had to change your diapers," Santana mumbled.

"I blew into your stomach," Brittany said cheerfully.

"I sang you the Duck Song every single time I saw you," Mike said, putting her down.

"I fed you and burped you while Quinn had the flu," Mercedes said, giggling.

"I had to watch Baby Einstein for 3 hours straight when Mercedes caught Quinn's flu," Sam said, shaking his head.

"I had to do everything when everyone else caught Quinn's flu from taking care of you," Tina said, smilling.

"Oh wow..." Rachel smiled. "This is embarrasing."

"Don't worry," Finn said smiling. "Nobody but the glee club, Mr. Shuester, Ms. Pillsbury, and Shelby know. They all think you moved to Germany with your Aunt Opal."

"But I don't have an Aunt Opal," Rachel said, shaking her head.

"That's the point," Finn said, smiling. "You come back to Mckinley, stating your Aunt Opal has died and you moved in with Quinn, since she is afterall your girlfriend."

"Umm, acutally. She isn't my girlfriend," Rachel said, looking at Quinn.

"What? But you guys are the cutest couple in the glee club!" Kurt squeaked. "Heck, if you guys tried the whole school would vote you Prom Queens!"

"Well," Rachel said, taking a hand with Quinn and moving closer. "We're not girlfriends, becuase we're fiances." Rachel moved into Quinn and gave her a huge make-out on the lips. Everyone in the glee club cheered.

"Now can we go back to the hotel so I can change out of this diaper and onesie? It kinda doesn't suit me right," Rachel giggled.


	8. Chapter 8

"Quinn! Do I have to!" Rachel yelled, running away from Quinn.

"Yes! You heard the Doctor. Your bladder isn't going to be trained fully. You need to regain your strength, and you need to wear a pull up incase your bladder lets go and you can't control it," Quinn said, catching up to the girl, and pulling her to the ground. She easily slid the pull up up her legs and secure into place.

"I hate you," Rachel said, scowling.

"Love you too, baby," Quinn said, laying on top of Rachel and kissing her very steamily.

"Oh! Eww! My eyes!" Santana yelled walking in to see Quinn and Rachel kissing, with Rachel only in a tank top and a pull up.

"Exactly my thoughts when we see you and Brit," Quinn mumbled, getting off of Rachel and tossing her her jeans.

"Schuester wanted me to let you guys know that we load for the bus in five," Santana said, her hands masked over her eyes.

"Ok," Quinn said, shooing Santana out the door, giving her a push to leave.

"Please keep that pull up on, and if you need to use the bathroom just say so and Mr. Schue will probably stop the bus. If you accidentally go in the pull up, don't worry. I'll change you and see how it goes next time," Quinn said, pulling Rachel into a hug. "And the Doctor all said you might still act like a baby so if you want a bottle to drink out of instead of a regular cup, that's fine. And if you want the pacifier, perfectly fine. I still have the diaper bag incase."

"I will not be wanting a bottle or pacifier ever again! And I refuse to pee in this thing! I am perfectly fine!" Rachel said, hitting Quinn's arm playfully.

* * *

><p>"I have to pee!" Rachel screeched, close to tears at the thought of peeing in the silly pink pull up.<p>

"Mr. Schue, are we anyone near a bathroom?" Quinn asked, hugging her fiance, rocking her back and forth.

"I'm sorry, we're in the middle of nowhere!" Mr. Schuester yelled back over the engine.

"Rachel, listen to me," Quinn said, as Rachel looked up to her. Her face was streaked with tears and fear. "It's okay to go in the pull up. That's why you're wearing it, is for protection so you don't ruin your clothes. Just let it go, and next time we'll try to get you in a bathroom." Rachel just nodded in response.

"All done?" Quinn asked, a few minutes later. Rachel nodded and Quinn kissed the top of her head.

"Can I have my paci?" Rachel asked looking up at Quinn.

"Of course, babe. Let me just get it out, then we'll stop the bus to get you changed," Quinn replied, grabbing the wanted item out of the diaper bag and inserting it in her fiance's mouth before flagging down Mr. Schuester. "She needs a change."

"Okay. We'll just get the bus stopped here," Mr. Schuester replied before whispering in the bus driver's ear and the bus stopped. Quinn quickly got Rachel changed.

"You better, hon?" Quinn asked, stroking her hair. Rachel nodded, still sucking the pacifier. "It's almost lunch time. Do you want a regular cup or bottle?" Quinn took out the pacifier, wiped it off, and put it in the diaper bag so Rachel could answer.

"I want a regular cup," she replied shakily.

"Rachel, you don't have to be scared about wanting a bottle if you want one. Everyone in the glee club has taken care of you and fed you before. If you want a bottle, take the bottle," Quinn said, smiling.

"I want the cup, but can my food be mashed? I don't feel like chewing," She replied a little lispily.

"That's fine, hon. Here, we're stopping at McDonalds. You want a kids meal or chicken nuggets combo?" Quinn asked, starting to stand.

"Kids meal," Rachel said, sniffiling a little bit.

"Ok, I'll be back soon," Quinn leaned over and kissed Rachel's cheek.

* * *

><p>Quinn had returned with both their meals in hand. She handed Rachel the kids meal, but kept her chocolate malt in hand.<p>

"Here, drink," Quinn said, putting the straw in Rachel's mouth letting Rachel have a suck. "You want me to feed you?" Rachel nodded medium speed. She took Rachel's meal, putting the shake between her knees, and opened the bag to find 5 chicken nugs. She ripped the first one in half. "Open," Quinn said, inserting the nugget into Rachel's mouth. "Good. Your teeth are doing good?" Rachel still nodded, reaching for the malt. Quinn put it in her hands, and she sucked for a long time. "Do you need the bathroom? It's probably a good idea to go now instead of having to stop later."

"I'm fine," Rachel said.

"You want to play a prank on my mother when we get back? She still thinks your a baby," Quinn giggled, putting another nugget in the girl's mouth.

"Ok," Rachel nodded.

"So here's what we'll do," Quinn started whispering in Rachel's ear.

* * *

><p>"Mom!" Quinn yelled, getting off the bus with Rachel in her arms, a bottle in her mouth that Quinn was holding and the diaper bag slung over her shoulder.<p>

"Quinn! Racchy!" Judy ran up to them, and endulged them in a huge hug.

"Shhh, mom. I just got her to sleep," Quinn said, bouncing Rachel up and down.

"Why is she wearing jeans?" Judy questioned. "You never put jeans on her so that you can see if she has a wet diaper."

"I just put them on her because we went out in public. You know, want to make a good appearance."

"Oh, ok. Here, you get in the car. I'll grab her." Judy picked up the acting girl, and took the bottle into her hand while Rachel still sucked. "She's not wearing a diaper."

"Yeah, I know. She's wearing a pull up." Quinn said.

"Why?" Judy asked.

"I should probably show you," Quinn said. She put Rachel back into her arms, and put up her hand to show a ring. "See this ring? I'm wearing one too. Now watch," Quinn said, pulling the bottle out of Rachel's mouth. Rachel's head shot up.

"Hey Ms. Fabray," Rachel said, standing up on her own two feet.

"Rachel! Oh my god!" Judy, said, picking up and twilring the girl around. "You're not a baby anymore!"

"No, but I'm not a teenager anymore either," Rachel giggled.

"Why not?" Quinn asked.

"Because I'm pretty sure **(boys, close your eyes and scroll down) **I just got my period for the first time," Rachel said, looking down at her pants as red blood went through the pull up.

"That still makes you a teenager though? I got mine when I was 11," Quinn said, rubbing Rachel's back.

"But I'm also engaged. And we're moving to New York," Rachel smiled. Quinn twirled her around.

* * *

><p>I'm only having one more chapter of this. It'll be a future chapter where their married and in New York, and Rachel or Quinn is pregnant. I don't know which one will be. Maybe you guys can vote or something in your reviews. Hope you like it :)<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

So i decided that Rachel's the pregnant one. She got most votes anyways.

* * *

><p>"Hey Sweetie," Quinn yelled through the house as she walked through the door of their penthouse in New York. "How are you?" There was no reply and Quinn started to worry. "Rachel? Where are you?" She started to walk around their house searching for her wife, her <em>heavily pregnant <em>wife. "Rachel?"

She saw her wife sitting in the nursery soon to be occupied by 2 new babies, taking a light snore. Quinn walked over to her, and lightly shook her out of her sleep. Rachel woke up with a slight shock, holding her stomach fast because quinn surprised her.

"It's fine, babe. It's just me," quinn replied to the tired girl, starting to rub the girl's stomach.

"Oh, I'm glad you're home," She replied, sleepily. "I need someone to cuddle with. It's freezing in here!"

"You want to get under the blankets and I can make you toasty warm?" Quinn asked, holding out a hand to rachel to get up.

"That'd be nice." rachel replied. "But I just really want to sleep. In my wife's arms."

"Ok, sweet bee. Let's go," Quinn said, holding Rachel in a warm embrace. Rachel molded into her arms almost falling alseep that instant. "Wait til' we're in bed, ok sweetie?"

"Mmmhmmm, sure Quinny. That's ok," rachel said, placing her shoulder on Quinn's head. Quinn opened the covers and helped Rachel lay down before climbing in next to the tired girl and cuddling up to her.

"Just sleep, baby," Quinn said, stroking her hair. "Just sleep."

"Mmmhmmm," Rachel replied before falling into a deep sleep. About 15 minutes later Quinn woke up to Rachel's bawling. She knew what was going on. She touched Rachel's stomach and it was really hard.

"Mom!" Quinn yelled into the phone after dialing her mother. "Mom, Rachel's having contractions but-"

"Quinny! I'll be there in 10 minutes! Get her to the hopsital now," Judy replied.

"Mom, She's having contractions but she's a baby again!" Quinn said, starting to freak out.

"What?" Judy yelled. "You mean to say that my daugheter in law is about to have my grandbabies but she's acting like one herself again?"

"Yes!" Quinn yelled, as Rachel's cries stopped at what she sure was a contraction ending.

"Just get her calmed down, and then I'll drive you to the hospital once we figure out how to get her back," Judy said, before getting in her car and hanging up.

"Oh, sweetie," Quinn said, tears streaking her face. "Why are you a baby again?" Rachel kicked her legs happily.

"How did I turned you back before? I was talking to Santana...And I said that New York was your dream not mine. You're my endless love," Quinn said, holding Rachel's hand. Nothing happened.

"Rachel? Please, Rachel!" Quinn begged. "I can't do this without you!" Rachel stopped kicking her legs.

"Quinn? Why are you crying, sweetheart?" Rachel said, scared.

"Oh my god, Rachel!" Quinn said, hugging her tightly.

"Yes, Quinn. I'm Rachel. You're Quinn. We're married, gonna be parents soon, and apparently we love to hu-" Rachel stopped, digging her nails into Quinn's back trying her breathing exercises. "Apparently going to be parents sooner than I knew," She said between clenched teeth.

"Hon, I'm hugging you because you turned into a baby again. And I said I can't live life without you and you came back," Quinn said, smiling as Rachel ruined her back.

"Well can we get to the hospital now? I kind of need to have these kids," Rachel said. Quinn just smiled and put her hand out as Rachel accepted it and they walked into the living room to wait for Quinn's mom.

* * *

><p>"They're adorable guys," Judy said as Quinn held baby girl A and Rachel held baby girl B. Rachel rubbed baby girl B's arm length with one finger while Quinn cooed to baby A, making baby noises and the baby's eyes got bigger.<p>

"I still don't know what to name them," Quinn said still cooing to her baby. She was ready for this, practicing a year of her life all on babying Rachel.

"Elle," Rachel said, looking up at her wife as she pointed towards baby A. "Elle Marie-Woods Fabray."

"I love it," Quinn said smiling. "Hi Elle. I'm your momma."

"Hi Ellie," Judy said, cooing to the baby also. "I'm your grandmomma. I love you so much already, and you're not even an hour old yet."

"What about her?" Rachel asked, looking down at the second baby.

"Aimy Judalinn-Gwen Fabray," Quinn said, looking down at the second baby.

"Hi Aims," Rachel said, now cooing to Aimy. "I'm your mommy."

"I love them," Quinn said, smililng. "We're family."

"I do too. I love our family."

* * *

><p>"This is our last child, ok sweetie?" Rachel said smiling, looking down at their newest addition, another baby girl. It was 4 years later, and Aimy and Elle were the cutest little things. Elle was a perfect picture of Rachel, being dramatic and wanting to be put in all the pageant circuts and plays. Aimy, on the other side, was quieter and was perfectly fine with doing different cheerleading sports and being put in the back as Elle shined.<p>

"That's fine," Quinn said, cooing to the tiny baby. The newest child was almost half the size that Aimy originally was.

"I have a name for her," Rachel said, looking up at her.

"And what's that?" Quinn asked, kissing Rachel's head.

"Lillian," Rachel smiled up at her beautiful wife. "Lillian Lea Fabray."

"I love it."

* * *

><p>"So how's it feel to be the one holding the baby in the bed?" Rachel asked, snapping pictures of her wife and newborn son.<p>

"It feels perfect," Quinn said, chuckling at Rachel's antics.

"What are we going to name him?" Rachel asked.

"Skye," Quinn said. "After Sophia's fiance in Mamma Mia. It suits him. He's going to be a performer."

"Just like his mommy," Rachel said, kissing the top of his head. "Skye Dominic Fabray. I love it."

* * *

><p>"Come on guys! We just need one picture!" Rachel said, tugging at Skye's Christmas sweater. "Quinn Fabray! Get out here now!"<p>

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" Quinn said, adjusting her sweater before fixing the twins' and Lilly's.

"I'm not really in the position to be doing this," Rachel said. "I'm so tired!"

"Just one picture, okay sweetie?" She kissed the top of Rachel's head before helping her manuever in a chair. She was a week overdo on their 5th child together.

"Ok, kids. Smile!" Rachel said right before the camera flashed.

"Let me see if it was a good picture or not." Quinn looked through all the pictures.

"Umm, Quinn. We don't have time to take another picture," Rachel said.

"Why not? We both took off work today." Quinn said, looking back at her wife.

"Because my water just broke!" Rachel said, starting to breath a little bit more.

"Oh my god! Let's go! Kids, forget your sweaters! Let's go!" Quinn said, grabbing the baby bag placed by the door and grabbing Rachel's hand.

* * *

><p>"She's so cute," Judy said, smiling at the baby who was placed in Rachel's arms. "Did you already decide on a name?"<p>

"Heather Lauren-Lorraine Fabray," Rachel announced cooing to the baby.

"That's so adorable," Judy said continuing to smile to the baby.

"Elle and Aimy came up with it," Quinn announced. "We're a complete family. Mom, will you take our picture?"

"Yeah, sure sweetie," Judy said smilling. All the kids huddled around Rachel and Heather's bed and Judy snapped a picture.

"That's going in my office," Quinn announced. She was a lawyer in downtown New York, while Rachel was a Broadway actress.

"Of course it is," Rachel rolled her eyes. "You'd love to show your patients that you're a lesbian with 5 children and a Broadway life."

"Yes, I would," Quinn said, kissing Rachel's temple. "I'm a family women and if anyone's wrong with that, take it up with my fist."

"I love you," Rachel smiled.

"I love you too," Quinn kissed Rachel passionately while all the kids looked away and Heather started to squeel and kick her arms and legs. "Mommy's little girl," Quinn said.


	10. Author's Note

Hey guys! So I love how you guys love my stories. :) so I'm going to putting up one or two new stories soon. One will be called "Baby Ways One Shots" which is basically more of Quinn babying Rachel before she became a normal teenager again, then another one will be called "Rachel berry: the baby" which is basically where Quinn and Rachel are girlfriends, and Rachel confesses she has a love for diapers and being babies, so Quinn treats her like one. That'll be a future fic, most likely five-ish years after graduation and they will be in new York :) and also read my new story the rebirth of Quinn fabray. Thanks guys! 


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys! If you have any ideas for stories with faberry, please pm me! I'm running out of ideas and running out of material for my current stories too. Someone asked me to do brittana version of baby ways. Would you guys be interested in that? And please, I really love writing stories about faberry diaperings and such, so have your ideas include that. Thank you so much and have a nice day 


	12. Contest author's note

Hey lovely fans! I'm holding a contest!

Rules:

1. Entry must be submitted by March 1, 2012.

2. Entry must have "FFL entry" in the title (stands for FaberryFanfictionLover)

3. You must use diapering, ABDL, spankings, age regression, etc, in your story someway.

4. Entry can be a multichapter or oneshot. If multichapter, can not exceed 5 chapters and all chapters must be published by March 1.

5. You must PM me when you are ready to submit your entry to me with a link of your story.

6. Couples you can pick from are Faberry, Brittana (Santitany or whatever you call it), Berry/Brittany, Santana/Quinn, Mercedes/Quinn, or Mercedes/Rachel. Whicever couple you pick, they must be used romantically, not just friends or enemies.

Prizes will be:

1st prize winner (Best overall story) will receive reviews on 2 of their stories, a shoutout from me, and will be allowed to give me a promp in which i have to write a story from for them.

2nd prize winner (2nd Best Overall Story) will receive a review on one of their stories, a shoutout from me, and will be allowed to give me a promp in which i have to write a story from.

3rd prize winner (3rd Best Overall Story) will receive a shoutout and a review on one of their stories.

Nava Supreme (Honorable Mention) will receive a shoutout.

GET THEM SUBMISSIONS IN ;D

-Charlie (a.k.a. Charlotte, the awesome lesbian writer)


End file.
